2013.06.21 - GI Jane
Spider-Man is just sort of wandering the grounds of Halo. Given his primary colors and general curious disposition, he certainly sticks out like a sore thumb. Which, when you think about it is kind of a weird reference given that whenever he has a sore thumb, he curls it inside his hand and squeezes, but whatever. But nevertheless, he's there just kind of scoping. Certainly odd. Ding! The elevator door opens and Rose steps out, covered but clutched in her grip is her swords, casual as she steps through what is the 'normal' floor of halo towards the garage where her motorcycle is parked. No uniform when passing through the clueless civilians, boots lace up over ankles, heavy soled and yet she was silent in her weave through bodies milling about for their lunch breaks, legs bare to the hanging threads of cut off shorts, though one thigh is wrapped over a wound that only hinders her movement on a slight level. Everything about her screams she does not belong in the milling of suits, and there's a reason why. She doesn't. Stepping outside she passed into the open to get to the garage. "Rought day?" Spider-Man says as Rose passes, looking worse for wear. He motions towards the wound as she approaches. "Hi. I'm Spider-Man," he says cheesily. "Do you know where the bathroom is in this joint?" "Better then yesterday." Understatement of the year award goes to... Though as Rose is speaking towards the one in the leotard her eyes narrow as she scans him. "Yeah, I recognize you, hard to miss." Though the question did arise... "What are you doing here? There's a McDonald's down the street.." Escort a stranger in, especially one all gun-ho hero - not Rose. "Uhm, friend of a girl who's working upstairs. She asked me to stay down here while she disappeared for a few." Casually, Spider-Man lets slip that a friend of theirs is missing. "She's checking up on a friend who went missing. I'm the assistant. Gonna go and help you, know what I mean?" Now Rose is paying attention, turning slowly to full on come face to face with Spider-Man, those covered swords now hefted up in their covering to rest on her shoulder. "What does this girl look like? And who is missing?" Apparently in her drugged and wounded escapades, she missed something...Okay, alot of things. "Well, the girl I'm with is about y-ay big," Spider-Man motions his hand upwards. "Blond hair. Russian. Cold, hot blue eyes. If that makes sense. The guy?..." Spider-Man leans in, "Between you and me, his name is Superboy. But we're gonna find him." Something in what he said has Rose's hand clenching around the swords, to the point the audible meet of metal on metal is heard. "Illyana... Brought /you/?" Not meaning to say it like a bad thing, but her and Illyana were the -last- two to bring in the strays, that was normally Kon and Nate's schtick. "Is he tied to train tracks or something?" Now Rose is getting edgy, even her tone has taken on a cold and neutral manner that gives that jest one more a hit with a fisted brick unintentionally. Spider-Man straightens, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I've been doing this for years." Tilted head now, "Walkin' around with a wounded leg doesn't make you GI Jane lady; I'm trying to help here." "I am the farthest thing from GI Jane, Spider." Her eyes snap from toe to head on him and she is soon enough turning on heel to head back inside, straight backed and rigid to keep poise, though it is hard to miss the tension that squares her shoulders and keeps a white knuckled grip on the swords. "Yes, you rescue damsels in distress. Superboy is no damsel, that's what unnerves me more then Illyana having a celebrity stalker." Even though unseen she manages a small smirk behind the veil of loose white hair. "Come on man-in-tights, I don't have time to play footsie." "Well, I take a little issue with calling me Illyana's stalker. I mean, if you know the girl at all, you'd kind of think it might be the opposite." He points upwards, "That's what she's working on. She's doing the Gandalf and studying up. Basically...he's not tied to the train tracks. He may or may not have gotten sucked into an alternate dimension by some low-talent occult screw up." He pauses. "Who uses a highlighter. That's apparently very bad. I dunno." "I know her pretty well. Stalkers happen to everyone." The more Spider-Man talks about Kon's disappearance though the more those knuckles grow white with her grip. Not good at all. Reaching the elevators she hits the button and waits. "You're coming up with me, hopefully you can hold it." In reference to him needing the restroom - they'll get to that later. For once though, Rose isn't being too careful and she is dragging someone up to the teams level, though he'll be in a secured area outside of the truth it's still not her norm. Blame the 'hangover' and her very short patience. "If Illyana's recruiting help outside of what we already have... I'm curious." Ding! Bike ride and 'training' cancelled. Spider-Man follows behind. "You seem like the kind of girl who likes to give orders. I don't imagine arguing with you is going to do me any good." He gives her plenty of space within the elevator. Category:Log